No Good Deed
by Demetri-The-Bloodhound
Summary: An OUAT Fanfic: Zelena never died at the hands of Rumplestiltskin, but he did try to make that way. When Regina and the others find her near death in the cell of the Sheriff's Office, they rush her to the hospital. Zelena can actually see if she's up to the task of deserving that second chance.


_One question haunts and hurts_  
_Too much, too much to mention:_  
_Was I really seeking good_  
_Or just seeking attention?_  
_Is that all good deeds are_  
_When looked at with an ice-cold eye?_  
_If that's all good deeds are_  
_Maybe that's the reason why_

She felt the blood trickle down her forehead, and face, soaking the collar of her shirt with the dark crimson. Red against black. Her consciousness hung barely off the edge and it was all she could do but to strain her ears to hear the noise above her rapid-beating heart.

People were shouting, shock tinging their voices. That much she could tell, along with several hushed voices nearby. That was when she first felt the light brush of a gentle hand enclosed around her aching forearm. She felt that arm being shook lightly as if the mystery person was trying to pull her back from her subconscious mind.

Someone took in a sharp breath and grunted. He sheathed his sword and trudged his way closer. He whispered tensely to the person closest to her, the one whose hand was still on her arm.

Then the hand released itself and it was that moment that the pain in her chest and limbs made itself known. She tried to open her eyes but the darkness was overwhelming and cold, so very cold. The roaring background noise fell silent and she felt the lingering presences move away. She wanted to yell, _No! Please don't leave me here like this!_

The thought seemed so lonely there in her head.

All the world blurred into the grey and dark nothingness. Every heart beat slower than the previous. Thoughts kept rushing into her slowly fading mind. And images long buried in the depths of her soul, came crouching to the surface.

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Please don't let me!_

The silence was deafening and as she fell more and more into the darkness and her mind was more and more tired she realized something. Her left arm was painless. It didn't have the same aching sensation as the other. Oh god, it was broken.

Zelena's eyes shot open to the blinding light. She almost screamed from the pain the movement was causing her. Her chest burned and ached more than anything she ever encountered. The pain in her head was extreme but more than anything she realized the numb calm in her left hand and she dared not to look at her arm out of fear of what she would see there.

Faces looked down at her, faces blurred together. She couldn't make out who was who and what was going on. But what she could remember was a familiar silver dagger and it was...

"Zelena?"

It was Regina. She would know her voice anywhere. That was the face closest to her, which means Regina was kneeling down and that means her hand was the one on her arm before. Why was she so close to her? Her vision cleared for only a moment but that was enough to see the visible shock on her face...and something else...what...was that sympathy?

Anger jolted through her. The last thing she wanted from her sister was sympathy.

Regina must've saw the look in her eyes because she put a firm hand on Zelena's shoulder. "You're going to have to keep still while we get you to the the hospital."

Zelena blinked, the rage fading. Hospital? Her arm couldn't be that bad, could it? And it was that moment, that Zelena's eyes flickered to the spot where the center of her pain was coming from.

Maybe it was a good thing that she didn't have the energy to scream. Her shirt was splattered with blood and a big, deep horrid gash in the center of her abdomen that was filled with too much blood to see much of.

Her breath came in little hysterical pants.

She felt Regina's hand on her shoulder tighten and she was forced to look at her. That sorry look was still in her eyes.

Regina's voice sounded far away, like it was only background noise. It was hard to make out the words. "Don't look...ambulance called...do you...who...did this...you?" Zelena opened her mouth but no words came out. Her mouth felt dry, no words wanting to respond.

Regina looked ready to ask again when a familiar Irish accent piped up. She had to strain to hear him. "She's barely conscious. I don't see why we don't leave the witch here to die. It's no more than she deserves."

"Hook, you know we can't do that." There was Emma. "We're not killers and like you said, she's barely consc-" A loud, high pitched whirring interrupted it. It sounded like it was outside but getting closer and closer. "Hey! Guys, the ambulance is close!"

Zelena shut her eyes tight against the annoying sound of the ambulance that was threatening to make her head explode. She took a deep breath and practically forced her mouth to work. "R-Ru...R-Rumple..." God, her chest felt heavy and very, very weak.

Silence.

She felt Regina's fingernails dig into the soft flesh on her shoulder. "Rumplestiltskin?" Her voice sounded tense and hinted a bit of the hidden rage she tried not to show. Zelena could only nod, a small jerk of the head.

Then the paramedics burst through the door, shouting at the others to get out of the way but stopped suddenly when they realized it was the one and only Wicked Witch that was in need of their help.

"Are you just going to stand there like a bunch of idiots?" Emma snapped at them, putting her hands on her hips. "Or are you going to help her?"

Regina's dark eyes never left Zelena's as she spoke next, "She's not going to hurt you, she can't. Wounded or not." She arched an eyebrow as her sister let out a small, pained chuckle. "What?"

"Have to rub salt in that wound, hm?" Zelena said, her voice breathy. Regina pursed her lips. Why did she find that funny?

As the paramedics came forward, Regina leaned in and said in a voice only her sister could hear, "Do us all a favour and be sure to go into a coma. It'll be nice to not have to deal with you for a while."

Zelena gave a smirk as she said, "I'll do my best. I'd say the same to you...but I really don't care about your health." Regina scoffed and stood up. A paramedic's anxious face was the last thing Zelena saw, a sudden burst of pain was the last thing she felt before darkness clouded her vision and she lost consciousness.

_No good deed goes unpunished_  
_All helpful urges should be circumvented_  
_No good deed goes unpunished_  
_Sure, I meant well -_  
_Well, look at what well-meant did:_  
_All right, enough - so be it_  
_So be it, then:_  
_Let all Oz be agreed_  
_I'm wicked through and through_


End file.
